<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His wife by the_lonely_one</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895289">His wife</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lonely_one/pseuds/the_lonely_one'>the_lonely_one</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:40:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lonely_one/pseuds/the_lonely_one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I am his wife, he should know better than to get hurt. Little One-Shot, please enjoy :D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlotte Katakuri/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His wife</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So yeah, this is my first One Piece fanfiction that I’m posting. Creative juices started to emerge after watching Whole Cake Island arc again, especially Luffy and Katakuri’s EPIC fight. I totally forgot to post this on AO3 too, sorry about that. Do enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ne… Kata-kun” I knew he was semi-conscious. “They’re gone now, Brûlée was taken by Pekoms, but I know she’ll be back in no time to check on you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I saw him starting to move. My adorable husband, I couldn’t help myself, I had to kiss him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was an amazing rival, wasn’t he Kata-kun?”I said once he opened his beautiful crimson eyes. “I must admit, I almost wanted to hurt him back just watching you lose, but I knew you’d be mad knowing I interfered” I washed his face with a wet cloth I took out from my first aid kit. I already knew he was going to be messed up whether he’d won or lose. “You were really enjoying it, I could see it”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arisu, why didn’t you take cover?” he asked ignoring me “You could’ve been hurt...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut it Kata-kun” I didn’t want to hear it; I was pregnant not disabled, </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you very much</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “You know I could give you a good run for your money if I wanted to, right?” He smiled. Yeah, he knows I can beat him up if I wanted to. “Anyways, you gave me quite a scare once I saw you hurt yourself with Mogura” I chuckled quietly once he flinched after I cleaned up his torso some more “I should hit your head for doing that but I love you and I can’t hurt you when you’re already hurt”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think he’s gonna get away?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course he is, didn’t you hear him?” I cleaned his arms “He’s gonna be the next Pirate King”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My siblings are going to be devastated for my loss” he said, I was almost done and I helped him sit so I could wash his back. “I’ve never lost to anyone but you, aren’t you disappointed in me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kata-kun, you’re my husband, there’s no way I’d be disappointed in you for losing against the next Pirate King” I smiled at him and kissed his cheek, he was making it difficult for me to keep my hands to myself. “You’re Mama’s best fighter, and even though I would love for us to be away from her, your siblings wouldn’t survive a day without you, they adore you” I sighed “Sometimes I have to fight against your sisters for your attention, I mean, I get it, you’re handsome and so manly, but I guess sometimes I just want you for myself” I saw him smiling “I mean it Kata-kun, I was so glad Flampe-chan messed up and that she was rendered unconscious after that Haki display”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should be mad you’re happy my sister was hurt but I can’t get mad at you, especially in my current state” he sighed and closed his eyes for a moment “by any chance..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I have donuts for you?” I asked, I knew that’d be the first thing he’d ask for once he woke up. “Mou, Kata-kun, should I even be giving you this reward? After getting hurt and making your pregnant wife worry...” I knew I was getting to him and chuckled at his reaction “Of course I would, you’re way too cute when you eat these”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed the bag and started munching on the donuts. He really was the cutest, I just hoped our child won’t have a sweet tooth; though, being a Charlotte, I guess he was going to get that gene. I sighed, all I could do was love him as much as I love his dad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see you’re being taken care of onii-chan” Brûlée had finally arrived. “Shouldn’t you be resting Ari-nee?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s with you and your siblings Kata-kun?” I was getting really angry at their stupid worries. “I’m pregnant, not disabled, I can take care of myself...” I heard them laughing. “Stop laughing at me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Ari-nee, is just that being yelled at by someone so much shorter than me, it makes me laugh” Brûlée tried to excuse herself. Katakuri wasn’t even trying to hide his laugh, at least his sister was making an effort not to piss me off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Laugh all you want Kata-kun, let’s see who laughs at the end...” he knew what was coming, he’d be punished for laughing at his wife. It’s not my fault I was a regular human in size and he was a giant human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Arisu...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t even try it Kata-kun, you know what’s coming for you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wiwwiwwiww” I heard Brûlée laughing again, at least this time it wasn’t at me.”Ari-nee, at least give him some time to recover, then you can take your revenge on him”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so lucky you have such a caring little sister Kata-kun” I pouted, I know I have to let him get back to normal before I could punish him. “Are you ready to get up now Kata-kun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...” he said putting on his scarf. He had an air of mystery every time he wore it, I couldn’t help but swoon at him, he is so handsome. I’m lucky he is my husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brûlée-chan, we need your help getting out of the Mirror-World” I said carrying half of my husband’s weight on my body. If I weren’t pregnant, I could’ve taken my revenge right there and then by carrying him princess-style; but alas, I had to be somewhat careful for the baby growing inside me. “You’re so lucky I’m pregnant Kata-kun...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We finally managed to walk right into the ‘outer’ world; the first thing we saw was everyone being shocked at our arrival. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Onii-chan!” I could hear his sisters screaming at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aniki!” and his brothers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arisu nee-sama” now they were calling for me, I knew what was coming next. “Grab a chair for Arisu nee-sama, she needs to rest”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn’t even try it, I was sick and tired of making them understand who their superior was. As long as I was married to Katakuri, they would pay their respects as if they were talking to Katakuri himself! I sighed, this was my life now; though at times it got too tiring being his wife, I wouldn’t change it for anything, not even having the chance to not eat my Devil Fruit. Being with him was my happiness after being lonely for too long. As I was sitting down I could see the Germa 66 fleet trying to get away and if I really tried, I could see Jinbei jumping into the water. Not too far from him, Mama was riding the waves, I immediately know what was going to happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arisu, please be nice...” he knew me too well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Kata-kun, she’s still my mother-in-law, I won’t hurt her too badly if she doesn’t provoke me” I tried to smile reassuringly at him but I knew he was not sure I would comply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I used my fruit to reach her as she was going to attack Jinbei and Germa 66. I stopped her by tying her hands to her back with Kairoseki handcuffs. I also tied her feet and kept her above water using my fruit. I could feel Jinbei’s amazement at my sudden appearance but I didn’t mind him for the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama, are you sure want to do this?” I tried to reason with her.”Remember last time I had to stop you?” she nodded “That’s good, do you want to make me stop you again?” she shook her head at that. “Perfect!” I exclaimed “Let’s keep it short then… Let them go, now”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apapapa” I interrupted her “I’m asking it again, do you want me to stop you?” she shook her head again. “Return to the palace, do whatever you need to keep your anger from resurfacing and don’t bother to go out for a few weeks until it’s time to collect </span>
  <em>
    <span>taxes</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Big Mom turned her back on us and went back to her castle. Both Jinbei and Judge Vinsmoke were staring at me. One with gratitude and the other with annoyance. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, I don’t like you either, Judge</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should go back to Luffy Jinbei” I smiled at him “I think you should be catching him right before he arrives at Zou”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Arisu-sama”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not you too Jinbei, please” I knew he was kidding, but still. I watched him swimming away with the other Sun Pirates. I’m sure he’ll be saying goodbye to them before going to catch up with Luffy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmph” that was Judge. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Boy, do I want to push his face in and let Reiju take over.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to say thanks, but I was expecting something else” I replied. “Anyways, make sure you don’t hurt Zeff nor Sanji, I will know if you do” He didn’t bother with an answer; he probably doesn’t know about me, nor my ability.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I watched as Judge and his fleet parted from Big Mom’s territory; all while sitting on my husband’s lap. Sure, he still hurt but I had to capture his attention while I could. I knew I would be forced to stay at home more often now. The baby was due any minute now and even though I could crush him in pieces and bring him back as if nothing had happened, I was still his wife, I had to throw the man a bone.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>